<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Customize a Keith by Teal_Rainbeau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302254">To Customize a Keith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau'>Teal_Rainbeau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Klance Trope Month 2020: Rainbeau Written [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Youcam, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Monthly Klance Prompts May 2020, Monthly Klance Trope Month, Playstation night, playing with hair, scalp massages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go over your boyfriend's house to watch him attempt gaming, it's also the perfect time to exercise some of your own ambidextrous traits... </p><p>Written/Edited for Monthly Klances Trope Month: Playing with Hair (21st). If you want to participate in this event, here is more information on their <a href="https://monthlyklance.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/monthlyklance/">Instagram</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Klance Trope Month 2020: Rainbeau Written [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Customize a Keith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Download Youcam, it is something that will take your time (in a good way).</p><p> <br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/teal_rainbeau/"> My Instagram</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Each strand was like playing with thick shreds of silk. Other times like wrapping fingers around opaquely spun thread. Something was different about the shampoo he started using; something woodsier and cleaner, unlike that generic crap that emitted cheap bar of soap vibes. Lance could not help himself.</p><p>        Meanwhile, Keith had been trying to customize the same over-bloated CGI model for the past thirty minutes. Something that was supposed to look like a sexier version of the Commander Shepard model already up there, but not quite because he was trying too damn hard making everything look all perfectly proportioned.</p><p>        “Soo…am I going to see action anytime soon, or is this couch gonna be my roll-out for the night?” Lance drawled with a well-smothered eye roll.</p><p>        “Just give me a few more minutes.” Keith insisted, his voice speckled in subdued vexation.</p><p>        Lance absentmindedly continued running one hand through Keith’s hair while swiping with the other. He figured that while Keith was tinkering around that he should probably delete phone apps he wasn’t using. There was a nifty little makeover app that he used to play around with looks when he was bored... <em>Did he really still have Temple Run on here? </em></p><p>        He swung his legs from their elevated couch position and sat up. Either leg was now resting against Keith’s shoulders, causing the man to lean back in the comforting invitation.</p><p>        “If you’re stuck, just let me be your guide.”</p><p>        “I think I'm done with him.”</p><p>        “Good, cuz I was seriously beginning to switch worlds here.”</p><p>        “Okay, baby I need to concentrate.” He returned gently with enough scratch in his throat that urged Lance to shut up.</p><p>        Keith bent one leg and rested his forearm on his kneecap. He turned the TV up a couple of notches to pay attention to the opening cutscene. Lance contorted his own long fingers and began kneading them into his boyfriend’s scalp.</p><p>        “Actually, keep doing that.” Keith cooed in surprise.</p><p>        Something he came across was something he was probably going to keep until he got old and withered:</p><p>        While searching for his special folder, his eye caught a photo of Keith just chilling out at the outdoor Dining Area, lips curled in a rare kickback of a smile. His hair was in his occasional short ponytail with the fringes still prominent. Lance sighed. He wished it were easier for Keith to smile without looking tense or like a UFO dropped him at some random place on his first day of Earth.</p><p>        This time, stress was nothing but an afterthought.</p><p>        Keith mumbled something while the echo of buttons pressing crackled softly into the silence.</p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p>        “I said ‘can you move your hand a little to the right’?”</p><p>        He happily complied, causing him to emit a purr-induced sigh. Lance once massaged his shoulders and was amazed the guy could shrug without tearing a ligament. And now something about Keith’s ecstasy was causing rivulets of chills to rain down his own shoulders and back. And a huge thanks to the soundtrack of space ambiance washing both of their ear drums in tranquil waves.</p><p>        Pleased with his ability to relax his boyfriend, he used his free hand to return to the picture and upload it to the Youcam. He had always seen Keith with medium hair, and it had grown an inch during the year span they dated. With Keith’s paler skin tone, there were red-maybe orange undertones. Warmer hair color could work…</p><p>        He selected a cropped hairstyle with platinum beach waves. Nope.</p><p>        He scoffed at the experimented buzzed silver cut, thinking he looked kinda badass yet hardass.</p><p>        The next get-up with him and red hair… why the hell did he look like that one guy from Tekken whose name was such a dick to pronounce?</p><p>        The style options grew more and more ridiculous and the moment he landed on the spiky Goku his snickers grew loud until they hurt.</p><p>        “Lance? You okay up there?”</p><p>        Keith would have probably snapped at him had he not been completely blissed out by Lance’s magic touch. Yep, mean, grumpy Keith was not on the menu tonight.</p><p>        Lance looked up through a teary curtain at a Keith whose thick brows were resting like angry streaks on top of narrowed eyes.</p><p>        “Why the hell is my face on your phone?”</p><p>        “I, um…”</p><p>        Being ambidextrous was going so well until now, and it was a talent that failed him miserably at the end tonight. Plan B: conveniently “drop” said phone between the couch crevices.</p><p>        “Whoops!”</p><p>        “Get up.” Keith’s tone hardened with a warning.</p><p>        “Keith…”</p><p>        “I demand to see what you did with my face! Also, gotta find your missing phone because I’m not having one of your ringtones wake me up at God-knows-when o’clock.”</p><p>        "Uh, <em>excuse you</em>! I don't allow any notifications to bug me until nine!" He shot with a dart of his tongue. With that said, he stretched like a cat and pretended to drift off, opening one eye to see if Keith bought it.</p><p>        In astonishment, Lance began to fight back as Keith yanked him by his calves and tugged. But he squirmed out of his grasp, making him more relentless.  He shrieked when Lance sat up and dug his fingers mercilessly in the tender flanks of his sides. </p><p>        The whole song and dance continued a few minutes longer until Kosmo's paws hammered the patio door. The boyfriends startled themselves into laughter.</p><p>        "He's soooo pissed at us!" Keith lamented in a bed of giggles.</p><p>        He composed himself enough to see about the dog, not before getting the last word by ruffling Lance's hair. The boy gasped and flung his hands to his hair to smooth out the new kinks.</p><p>        "Hey! Not sexy man, <em><strong>not</strong></em> sexy!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks a lot for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>